


The Painting That Was Never Stolen

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jack being Jack, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Jack Sparrow, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: Answering prompt, Jack and Will spontaneous wedding (explicit)





	The Painting That Was Never Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This story hasn't been checked yet. Apologies for any typing erros, words missing or grammar mistakes you might find. Enjoy!
> 
> Something that I forgot to add. In this little a/u while same sex relationships were more accepted, there were still many people who looked down upon them. Therefore, secret illegal weddings between the same genders was something quite normal to see if you happened upon them.

"This way!"

"No, they went that way!"

Will held his breath and closed his eyes counting to ten while his heart pounded along the sound of the soldiers' steps. One, two, three... His eyes watched the shadows standing exactly where they were, the only thing separating them from the armed British soldiers being the doors of the closet Jack had pulled him into. His blood was pumping in his veins, his heart was racing and seeing Jack so calm did not help him with anything.

Jack was too busy eyeing one of the trinkets in his dread, making disapproving faces as if he didn't know how that got there or when he had chosen it, to care about just how close they came to being caught and murdered. Will hasn't been a pirate, a true pirate to be more precise, for too long and this was a mission far too advanced for someone so inexperienced at being an outlaw like he was.

Leaving Elizabeth behind was not as hard as he had imagined, he truly thought he'd be more upset about parting ways with her like that when he made the decision to jump after the pirate. Yet he hadn't thought of her, not even once ever since he joined the Black Pearl's crew. Only now does she come to his mind, for they were about to steal from one of her father's richest friend his most expensive paintings.

Were being the key word, for they never made it past the second hall. He had completely looked past the fact that Jack likes rum a tad bit too much, actually loves it more than his own life but less than his ship, and it was a matter of time until he stumbled across something that would make enough noise to alert the guards on duty of their unwanted presence in the household.

Jack wished to stay and take at least one painting. Will quickly realizing it would be impossible (given their size) to take one or more then make a run for it and safely return to the Pearl, grabbed the captain's hand and dragged him out after him. Some ugly paintings were not worth risking his freedom or/and his life. Once they were outside, Jack seemed to have sobered up for he was the one now pulling the boy after him.

Four, five six... Forcing open the door of an old closed shop with one powerful kick, Jack pushed him inside and blocked the door with everything he could. Going for the window, he opened it, letting the curtains blow into the wind, but stopped Will when he attempted to get out through it and instead pulled him into a closet filled with tools. Judging by the metal digging into his back, Will guessed they were in a blacksmith's working place.

When the main door was kicked open despite Jack's poor attempt to barricade it, Will tried not to flinch or move even inch knowing it would blow their cover instantly. Despite being squeezed inside a very small space with tools digging into his backside and Jack pressed against him if given a chance to go back in time and change his mind, he would not do it. He would still jump after Jack into the sea and follow him.

How it happened, that he did not know. One second he was fighting his fears and trying to free Elizabeth from captain Barbossa and in the next he was daydreaming about captain Sparrow, having a major crush on the pirate which instead of fading kept growing so that Will found himself madly in love with the man squished against him. And when they were about to part ways, Will felt that thought unbearable.

He jumped without judging. Without thinking about the long termed consequences of his actions. It didn't even take a bloody plead or anything else but a compliment on his 'Nice hat' (that he foolishly believed to be somehow a way of saying that his feelings are reciprocated) to convince him to join the pirate life. But the consequences did not matter. All that mattered was that he could be with Jack.

Months passed since he became a crew member on the Black Pearl, yet nothing extravagant happened between him and the captain. Will was dejected to realize he had misinterpreted the given signs into being more than what they truly were, but chose to stay nonetheless.

Not only because he'd have nowhere to go, but also because while he resigned himself with the idea that he will never be anything more than friends with Jack, just being able to be around him was pathetically enough. How the elder had done it, the young man did not know, perhaps used a spell or witchcraft on him, for Will found himself incapable of loving someone else or even looking at them as he looks at Jack.

He tried though. He really tried. He tried to think of Elizabeth, of going back to her and apologizing then being married with lots of children, but he saw himself living a non-happy life and that wouldn't do. Every time they anchored, he tried to get a girl to like him, which wasn't hard enough given his astonishing physical looks, but always backed off in the last minute unable to move forward anymore. 

Then he would spend the rest of the time until they sailed off again with an aching chest knowing Jack was off somewhere with a woman having the time of his life. At least when they were sailing the seas, there was no one joining the captain's bed at night. He... he knew he was inexperienced like no other, but if Jack could give him just one chance to prove himself... He could learn to be better. He knew he could.

Seven, eight, nine... The British soldiers were debating right now which way they went assuming they escaped through the window Jack left open. Will's pulse was at an abnormal pace and being so close to the man he secretly loved was not helping him either. Their faces were almost touching... The young man was glad there was no light in the closet whatsoever, for he is sure he is blushing scarlet right now.

The steps fade out until there is complete silence. They wait for a little longer before Jack creaks the door open and peaks out. Seeing the shop empty the two get out with a little struggle and Will lets out a long relieved sigh. They were fine. They were going to live to see another day. He supposed if he truly were to die tonight, dying by Jack Sparrow's side wouldn't have been quite so bad.

...Ten. "Come along, lad. We ain't got all night." Checking the clouds outside, the captain couldn't decide if there was a storm coming or the moon was simply looking pretty tonight.

"And where are we supposed to go? How are we supposed to get back to the Pearl?" That's when it downed to the young man that all shores will be heavily guarded once the word about their presence here goes out. If it hasn't already.

"Follow me and be quiet."

The following, that he could do. He followed the man into a rogue life willingly, he is not going to refuse following him down an alley. The remaining silent part was tricky for if they were indeed meant to get caught this night, there were a thousand things he wanted to say and time for none.

Letting himself be lead down the alley, taking a few random turns, Will was pretty sure Jack had no idea where he was going. But he was not going to complain. Not when the captain was almost holding his hand. Even in plain sight, even their hands, they looked like a match meant to be. That or Will had completely lost his mind, drunk in love, distressed and alone.

They walked for a long while without running into any other guards, luckily for them, before the captain had stopped so abruptly Will crashed into his back and nearly lost his balance. Before he could ask what was wrong, he found himself being pulled again more forcefully than the first time. And once he caught on where he was being dragged to, he couldn't hold back a mocking chuckle.

"You and the church, what's next captain? You decide to live an honest and sober life, settle down with a wife and three kids?"

"Please." Jack rolled his eyes, it would've had some effect if only Will could've seen him. "I would consider doing that only if you promise to cut those pretty curls of yours." He smirked to himself at the clear scoff he heard. He knew the young lad valued his hair nearly as much as he valued his. Plus, it truly would be a shame to see those dark curls go.

There are very few places opened from sunrise till sundown. Taverns being most of them, fun houses and of course, churches. In these three places, the one where men most likely did not have a weapon at hand of any kind being the last one. Unfortunately for the only priest in there, Jack did have a weapon at hand. Quite more than one.

Pulling the loaded gun out and pointing it at the man, the pirate went straight to the point. "No funny business or I'll blow your brains out and turn them into Mr. Gibbs's rice uglier twin." Seriously, how hard it is to cook some decent rice these days?

Will could not believe his eyes. "Leave him be!" The poor man was so frightened he had dropped his bible and raised his arms to his head. "He has wronged you with nothing!" While he truly loved the crazy captain, he will allow him to take innocent lives for the sake of their escape. Much less the life of a man sworn to the Lord.

"Quiet, now." Jack had a marvelous plan! He won't let the lad ruin it. "Pick up your book and start reading mate. Or I start shooting." The Priest began to read where the fell open, a passage about famine. "No not that!" Jack cried out, then forced himself to calm down not to give away themselves. He spoke next with a softer tone. "Come on, you know the poetry. Dearly beloved, we gathered here today yadda yadda yadda."

"Surely, you don't mean to..." Will quietly muttered, catching on what the captain was asking the Priest to do. He knew to him this would mean nothing, but he was also aware that to himself this will not be nothing. He couldn't. He couldn't look at the man he loved and pretend to get married to him, fulfilling far more than he ever dreamed to, just so he could assure living to see the next day.

"Do shut up, dear." Jack waved him off, lowering the pistol to his side, pushing the lad where the light was at its weakest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls in holy matrimony, if there is anyone can show just the cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let   
them speak now or forever hold their peace." Right then a couple of soldiers entered the church with their arms in their hands, but quickly put them away, embarrassed to have interrupted such a sacred ceremony.

Jack smirked to himself oblivious at Will's state who was red in the cheeks, furiously blushing, dejected to see this meant nothing to him, angry for toying with his feelings like that despite being unaware of them. He felt like he was about to barf any second from now...

"Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, keeping you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Will knew he had two choices, one to pretend to be horrified not to give away his feelings or play along and most likely give away his feelings. One look at Jack and at that moment nothing else mattered. Despite to the pirate this being just a role he had to play to make their escape, to Will everything was real. "I do." He said. This was a lie he could easily accept as truth.

And just had the captain has guessed, right then three soldiers entered the building clearly assigned to look for them. The stop quickly, ashamed to have interrupted such a sacred ceremony. Will realizes that in the poor light, Jack' dreads give him a feminine look and to the men the impression that they're secret lovers getting married. The soldiers quickly take a seat when the Priest gives them a scorning look.

He might perform a fake ceremony, but it is a ceremony nevertheless. Clearing his throat, he continues. "Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jack answers in a high pitched, one so hilarious that Will nearly gives them out. This was one of the many reasons why he loves this man so much. His peculiar ability to make him laugh any time and anywhere even in the worst situations. When it came down to Mr. Sparrow, he was smitten and he knew it.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as these two have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the   
same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same, I, therefore, the authority of this church, pronounce that you two are married in the name and eyes of our Lord."

The Priest doesn't continue with the kissing part, but he doesn't even need to. In order to finish the act properly and driven by some strange force inside his chest, Jack grabs Will and kisses him hard. At first, the young man nearly faints, but he keeps him straight on his feet and wraps his arms around Jack's neck kissing him back with the same force. If this is the only way he can get to kiss the man he loves, then he'll take it.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." One soldier sobs with his gun by his side, wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

"I always cry at weddings, sir." Another says, crying as well, but harder and louder. The third one is sobbing too hard for words.

"Alright, here you go. Beautiful ceremony Padre. Au revoir!"

Jack grabs Will's hand and drags him out through the back, after that, they don't have any other encounters and safely manage to return to the Pearl. The captain immediately goes to hug the steering wheel, his beautiful ship, and orders to have rum brought to him as they sail off. Will locks himself in his room and sits on his bed with his knees tucked to his chest, his chin on them.

What was he thinking of kissing Jack like that? He should've been smart about it. He shouldn't have done that. What if Jack hates him for it? After all, they didn't even get anything out of it. Not even one painting. Today they risked their lives and for what? For nothing. The way Jack remained silent all the way back to the Pearl had him grow worried and anxious. He blew it up and from now everything will be very awkward.

Will groans and buries his head in his arms. He wants to fall asleep for the next ten years so that Jack can forget about this... No, that wouldn't work. The man waited twenty years for revenge, remembering every single detail of the betrayal even to this day... Someone is knocking at his door and he is not in the mood to see anyone. "It's not my turn to steer and I'm not hungry!" He calls out, hoping he'd be left alone.

"Nothing of that Master Turner." The man outside said, someone whom he couldn't make out to be by the sound of that muffled voice. "Captain wants to see you." Will quietly groaned, throwing his head backward, shutting his eyes. This was so much worse than being called to steer. He wished he could've been called for that...

He goes to the captain's cabin eventually considering that it's better to get this over with than to avoid it and make things even more awkward. He practices mentally some excuses, some plans and acts on how could this matter go and how could he act to make it better for himself as he goes and hesitates before knocking at the door. Perhaps he can run off and jump overboard and make some sharks very happy.

"You wanted to see me, captain?" Jack was sitting at his desk, numerous maps before him. The room was enlightened only by a few lit candles.

"Ah, William. Just the man I wanted to see." Will rolled his eyes. Isn't that was he just said? "Why are you rolling your eyes that? Aren't you a man?" His kholed eyes widened in realization, a teasing smirk at the corner of his lips. "Ah, so you admit you're a eunuch!" The young man held back a chuckle.

"Why did you want to see me?" He pressed on. He was tired and only wished to disappear to his room and not to come out again unless an imminent attack.

"What? Can't a man see his husband nowadays? That's cold. If only I knew that before I married you..."

"We're not married for real." Will intercepted. He loved Jack as he had loved no one before, but he will not stand for being laughed at. Such a matter might be hilarious in any other situation, not this one. Not when he was completely smitten.

"What do you mean? Of course, we are." Of course, they were. "We had a priest and, and, a church... and witnesses. And a church. The church is a very important part." He stopped to caress fondly the wood of his desk. "Although, I thoroughly wish my Pearl hadn't missed that. After all, we only get married once. Should we do it again on the deck?"

"Jack, we are not married. Two men cannot wed. It's against the law." Maybe this was a laughing matter for the pirate, hilarious perhaps, but he was not in the mood to play along. He played along once today and it got him here, being ridiculed more or less. If he could only convince Jack to let go without revealing his true feelings...

The captain raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "Since when do pirates behave along the law?" He asked in all seriousness. "You know, lad. If you didn't want to be a part of this, then why kiss me back?"

That's where Will knew he was to be extremely careful of his choice of words. One mistake and it will all blow out. "It was either that or us dead." He replied on the same tone his captain used previously, surprising even himself that he did not stumble over his words. His heart is pounding, it's a miracle Jack is not hearing it. "I... I had to play along. It meant nothing." It meant everything.

He swallows nervously when the older man stands and approaches him. "I'm an experienced man, in case that hadn't been clear, William." Every woman who ever slapped Jack had been his acquittance. They were not a small number. "I had quite the number of women in my life. Men too when women were not avabile" Few women appreciate the seas as they deserve to, Jack had never been the one to prefer one gender more than the other.

Will unconsciously backs away and realizes it when his back hits the door. "Some of them just for one night, others for longer than a month." The young man ponders, what is the purpose of this affirmation? It hurts to hear him admit so easily how he had left lovers after one night and at the same time makes him appreciate those women a great deal more before he knew that information.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if Jack used him for one night simply to fulfill his needs, then sailed off the next morning, leaving him behind, and he knew it. "Only those who had very strong feelings for me kissed me like you did." That's when Will knows he is done for. A hand touches his cheeks and gently strokes it. He tries to save himself some dignity and does not lean into it. "Do you think you might share their feelings, Mr. Turner?"

"I...uh..." His mouth is unable to form coherent words anymore. Not with the captain's face so close to his, capable of feeling each other's breaths. The blood rushes to his cheeks so hard, he must look a tomato. He feels them burning, his heart is pounding and his legs slowly turn to jelly. He cannot find the force to look at the pirate in the eyes and prays for a chance to run, prepare better, come back and do this properly.

"Perhaps this will help you clear your mind." And before he could ask him what that meant, Jack's lips crashed to his, pressing him against the door, nearly lifting him off his feet. Even if it meant losing his life, he wouldn't have been able to resist. Will kissed back just as hard, letting every emotion he held go, letting every thought go. If this gets him flogged then he will die a happy man.

Throwing his arms around the pirate's neck to bring them even closer, the young man clings to him as a drowning man does to a lifeline, but broke apart soon for air. "I love you." Will admitted weakly, burying his face in the man's chest, trembling. "God, how I love you..." Two arms wrap around his body and hold him close.

Captain Jack Sparrow had very few moments of complete sincerity in his life that he could count them on his fingers of one hand. And now he was about to add one more. "You're young and agile, smart and... honest." And so beautiful. So, so, beautiful. "You deserve better than a pirate life. I was made for it. Not you." The lad may have it in his blood, but the life that comes with it is not worthy enough for him.

Will clung to him even harder as if he let go, Jack would disappear. "I want you. I want to be with you, in any shape or form. I love you so much. I don't know how it happened or when. I only know that when you feel off that wall, the thought that I might never see you again hurt so much... I had physical wounds that hurt less, and my chest was aching, and before I knew it, I was already falling down into the sea to follow you."

"Is that so?" Jack couldn't help but grin a little, the youth's honest declaration soothing him as nothing else had done in many years since he had lost his beloved Pearl to Barbossa. He was not going to stop saying that Will was young, smart and beautiful and he couldn't understand why someone like him would be so devoted to someone like him. Good old Jack still got his game apparently.

"I'd follow you anywhere." Words seemed to pour out of his mouth uncontrollably. "I wish not to be away from you... good God what had you done to me." He inhaled deeply the man's scent, not getting enough.

"There you go. That's my lad." The elder man rubbed his back soothingly, knowing such confession had taken out most of his energy. "Interesting fact, William. I wish not to be apart from you as well." Then he spoke more to himself than to the other. "The things we do for love... the things love does to us..." They stood like that for the longest moment just holding onto each other.

Holding each other and letting in everything that happened, from the beginning of this day until this very moment, sink in. Jack broke the moment of stillness when he pressed a light kiss to his head and then another and another and another. "I hope you don't wish to go yet Mr. Turner." He muttered. "After all, it is our wedding night. I don't know about you, but I am a very traditional man."

Will chuckled lightly, leaning into his touches, a nervous smile on his face. "It seems I have to stay for the night, captain and teach you... what my name is. For I am a married man now." He breathed out closing his eyes, his body vibing, heating up with each kiss. The lips began descending in a slow pace from his cheek down to his jaw, then to his neck. Will arched into their touch with a soft moan.

"That's it, let yourself go lad." The captain whispered encouragingly. "Come here, give your husband a kiss." The young man grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him hard, pressing his growing erection to show his need. To be frank he had no idea what he was doing. He only knew he wanted Jack in every possible way.

"Jack... I've never..." Although, he had a feeling that fact needn't be voiced out loud. He wasn't a master at hiding that and given that he was surrounded by men far more experienced than he was made him stand out even more.

"With no one?" He had a hard time believing such marvelous, stunning creature is still pure.

"No one." Not even Elizabeth. He might have had a crush on her, but it all changed when the pirate showed up first in his shop.

"So, am I to be your first?" He was curious whether that first meant first as the first man to take him like this or the first person in his life to sharing his bed with.

"Yes." Will gasps when he starts sucking on his neck, moving to give him more space, pulling his shirt down. "Teach me. Show me everything." And gasps harder when a bite is placed upon his skin followed by another and again on the other side. He has officially been marked. Tomorrow, everyone will know he belongs to the captain.

God, how Jack loved virgins. "First lesson." His fingers travel over his cotton blouse, pause at the nipple before rubbing his thumb over it through the cloth. "This has to go." Lower to his belt. "This has to go." His tight pants. "This has to go." And Will wastes no time complying, getting rid of his clothing in such rush he nearly rips them. "Now, lay down on the bed."

Naked as the day he was born, Will moves to the bed and lowers on his back. "Jack." He calls out seductively, noticing the pirate staring at him as if he is the greatest treasure in existence. "Don't leave me alone." And spreads his legs invitingly, fighting against the heavy blush that was taking over. This was so unlike him, but then again, he had never thought this would ever happen.

Jack climbs on the bed straddling the young man's hips and leans down to kiss him again, one of his hands rubbing a nipple and the other brushing against his cock. "Be a good boy and suck on these." Holding up four fingers of one hand, Will hesitates before he takes one finger in his mouth. Shyly at first, but then more encouraged, he treats it as if it were Jack's cock itself.

Using his tongue, he draws back to lick the other fingers as wet before taking them into his mouth, hollowing with cheeks. "Ah, yes. That's it." Judging by that, it seems he is doing a good job and continues to suck them even when Jack tries to pull away by the grasping the hand with his own by the wrist. "I swear, you lied and had done this before. So good, William. It's like you were born for this."

Will decides to take it as a compliment.  
"Such a good lad." The pirate mumbled caressing his cheek with his dry palm, leaning down to plant another passionate kiss on the young's man lips who was exceeding his every expectation so far. "You're so good at this love." The young man moaned in his mouth arching into his touch, impatient, wanting to get now to do the good stuff. The pirate whispered wickedly in his ear, licking his shell. "Turn around."

Will raised himself on his forearms, heavily aroused, hot and frustrated because the foreplay was still going on, turning to lay on his stomach, presenting his backside to the captain's eyes properly. The captain's eyes drank from the sight as it were a fountain of rum for a long while before leaning over to open a drawer, pulling out a small, curious looking glassed vial.

Oiling his wet fingers with quite the amount, this was the boy's first time and he has never hurt another bed partner without their permission and he is not going to start now. Definitely not with him. Bending down to kiss his shoulder, Jack ran his fingers lightly over the lad's ass, teasingly, chuckling quietly when he'd buck into his touch. "All good things come to those who wait, love."

Without waiting for another witty characteristical reply from no-longer-Mr-Turner-as-of-today, Jack pushed one finger inside, groaning into his throat as the boy immediately clenched around it. "Jack, ah." Will moaned into the pillow, finding the penetration strange, unused to be touched there. Working it inside out for a while, another finger was added and Will moaned even louder. "Yes. More."

The pirate nearly shuddered at just how well the boy was taking him in, never pushing away, only taking everything he was given and then wishing for more. He added the third and fourth finger scissoring them, surprised that William can take four fingers from the first try when most of his partners had enough with three, which only increased in volume the wonderful sounds. "Jack, ohh. It feels so good."

Will honestly thought he died and went to heaven. The man he loved, loved him back, they were married, and his fingers inside him brought him more pleasure than every other time he pleasured himself all together. "That's it." He could feel the pirate's grin onto his shoulder where he was busy biting him as a cannibal, knowing that he was getting close. "Come for me, love."

And that's all it took for Will to come with a loud cry, muffled by the pillow, only from the man's talented fingers in his ass. Now, he couldn't wait for his cock. "We've still got the night to come to an end." Jack said, placing soft kisses where he bit harder. With his youth, he should be up again in no time. "Came in this room as a virgin, you will walk out as anything but."

Turning around, Will kissed Jack heatedly missing his taste already. "You are wearing far too much for my liking, captain. We need to take care of that." Nearly sitting into his captain's lap, he began to remove the pirates clothing piece by piece while depending their kisses choosing to breathe through them rather than pulling away, until Jack was just as naked as his husband.

The best part? Getting rid of those insufferable tight pants, freeing his hard cock and the simple thought that he is finally doing this with someone he can say he loves. Wrapping an arm around the lad's waist, he nearly glued him to his chest while shoving his tongue down his throat. The boy was intoxicating. Delicious. Stunning. Astonishing. Eager. Youthful... Perfect.

In Jack's eyes, the man formerly known as William Turner was perfect.

Grabbing again the vialed oil, Jack wasted no time to slick his painfully hard cock while Will laid back down. "I'm going inside you now, lad." He warned his hubby, stroking his cock to spread the oil faster. "This will hurt." That look full of trust the boy gave him nearly melted the pirate. Good lord from above, he hopes he doesn't screw this up. To make it more bearable, Jack gave him another kiss.

One that had in it everything he felt for the boy since meeting him the first time until now when he was about to give himself to him. When he felt him more concentrated on the tongued kiss, Jack slowly began to push in. "Oh, God." Will gasped with every inch pushed in. "Oh, God!" Until Jack was fully seated inside him. "Oh, God, I feel so full!" He exclaimed out loud, the sensation being something he had never felt before.

He had never experienced such pleasure and such pain at the same time, more so, he didn't expect himself to like it from the first try. He finds that he loves it. He loves the feeling. The sensation of being one with Jack. The sweet uncharacteristic way Jack keeps peppering him with kisses muttering out such sweet and soft words of encouragement, honestly concerned about his well being.

It wasn't long before the pirate caught on, patiently waiting for the boy to get used to his length inside. "You love this." He grinned ferally, pressing more kisses to his jaw in random places. He wasn't going to start moving until he was given permission. Who says pirates aren't gentlemen too?

"Love this. Love you. Ah! Fuck! Holy fuck." Will breathed out, his back arching up, fully hard again. "I don't know how long I can last this time, hurry." Actually, now that he experienced the first part of the whole act, he desperately wanted to get to the main act. For some reason, the pirate finds it very amusing stalling, much to his annoyance.

Will felt Jack's breath next to his ear. "Now, is this how we speak on a pirate ship?" The low tone he used was enough to have the poor boy shiver and whine with need. "I believe there is a much appropriate language you could use. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Foul words make bad things happen, dearest William."

The young man turned his head and groaned into his husband's ear as well, a playful smirk on his lips. "Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me hard." His voice begged just as much as his body did. "Ohhh." He moaned loudly, throwing his head back when Jack almost pulled out, only thurst back in roughly. "Yes!" He thought the fingers were the greatest pleasure he ever experienced, but now he sees clearly just how wrong he was.

The pirate chuckled to himself, giving the younger man time to adjust again to his cock, repeating the previous process a couple of times before picking up the pace. "To think that I'm the only one who will enjoy this ass." Not even the King of England himself was as rich as Jack was now, having the greatest treasure in the United Kingdom underneath him.

Will nodded at his words, gasping out loud. "Yes, only one." He cried digging his nails into the man's back, scratching at the skin nearly drawing blood, holding him as close to him as possible. A terrifying thought struck him. "Jack? Jack! Please. Never go to these women again." Not if he wants this thing between them to work out as much as he does. "I can be better than them, I can you give you more than them!"

"I know lad." Jack grunted picking up the pace finding a rhythm enjoyable for both of them, dropping a soft kiss to his lips. "You're my only one from now. Promise. You have my word." And he meant it.

Will threw his arms around the man's neck gratefully while the sound of his moaning was increasing in volume each time the thrusts sped up. "Ah! Feels good. Feels so good. How can anything feel so good?" Nothing will ever feel as good as this again, not even come near it. How come they hadn't done this earlier?

"So tight, William." Jack growled, moving to sit on his knees for his thrusts to get a better angle, the boy nearly sitting on his lap. "So good." He rasped out. "So beautiful. All mine."

Will wrapped his legs around his waist as well, meeting his thrusts, light-headed, his heart pounding, his mouth gasping out with shuddered breaths. "Yes, yours. My heart. My love. My body. They are all yours."

Jack came inside him with a loud cry followed by William who came as well, immediately after, spilling his seed between their stomachs, the pressure, the pleasure, the come shooting deep inside him being too much to bear anymore. The two dropped on the bed with a loud thud as people who had just fainted, panting loudly as if they had been chased for endless hours, with dazed smiles on their faces.

Will hissed quietly as Jack pulled out his soft cock, but the smile never left his face. "If I knew it would feel this good, I would've tried something with you sooner." He chuckled leaning in for a light, meaningful, kiss. He looked forward to repeating this in the following morning.

"And I seem to rather enjoy married life so far." The captain agreed with him, pulling the cover over both of them. "Seems like we both learned something today."

"Don't judge it 'till you try it?"

"Nay, love. Nothing can frighten Captain Jack Sparrow. Not even marriage."

 


End file.
